


Tall, Dark, and Gotham

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [22]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blogging, Christmas Stockings, F/M, First Meetings, Robin - Freeform, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Three Things, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy sees a tall, dark, and handsome man who is well worthy of mentioning on her blog. He also happens to be her Soulmate.





	Tall, Dark, and Gotham

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cass_Caelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_Caelis/gifts).



> Cass_Caelis prompted Robin, AO3/Tumblr, Christmas stockings.
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Darcy glanced at the door as it opened to admit a tall, well built guy. She watched him without being obvious about it, and then snuggled down into the chair by the fire (next to the Christmas stocking with the robin on it that she'd decided was "hers") and whipped out her phone.

She was already logged into rollr; all she had to do was make sure she was posting to her side blog instead of her main. 

Once she had double checked that it said "tall-dark-and-gotham" at the top and not "smallbutzappywrath," she could get to the content. 

"Very tall, dark, & gotham in Moonbucks 55th & 4th today. Broad shoulders, expensive suit. 12/10, would secretly ogle again." She never took pictures of anyone without their consent, and her followers were (mostly) okay with that. It's not like she had many, anyway; she ran tall-dark-and-gotham mostly to amuse herself.

Darcy had just hit 'post' as someone sat down in the armchair next to hers. She looked up to find the 12/10 sitting there.

"I noticed you," were the words on her arm and in her soul. "Have we met before?"

"Never," Darcy told him nervously. "But maybe we will... more. Maybe forever?"

It wasn't as smooth a reply as she had hoped to give, but her Soulmate smiled at her and offered his hand. "Bruce Wayne."

"Darcy Lewis," she replied, placing her hand in his. "Nice to meet you, Tall, Dark, and Gotham."

**Author's Note:**

> Choose your own Batman.
> 
>  [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/168841359483/tall-dark-and-gotham)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
